Save Me
by Secrets In Words
Summary: Dani is broken and is hanging around the wrong people. Santana feels drawn to the skinny girl and as they get to know each other, she finds herself getting attracted to her. She tries to help the troubled girl but Dani isn't very eager to be helped. (I suck at summaries, but do please give it a read an let me know what you think.) Warnings inside.


**Title: Save Me**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: This story contains eating disorders, self harm and other element that might be triggering to some readers. Read with caution.**

**Authors Note: This idea came to me while I was lying in my bed late at night, listening to Stumble by Natasha Bedingfield. It's a story about something very personal to me, and it has been a little hard for me to write. I'd love to know if I should continue this story and I would be honored to recieve a review from one of you readers, letting me know what you think.**

**Save Me**

Dani let out an unsatisfied sigh as she ran her hands over her smooth, thin thighs. Her hands trailed slowly over her boxers and to her belly that she had unconsciously sucked in. She squeezed her eyes shut and ran her hands across her ribs and to her small breasts, tucked securely in a sports bra. With another deep sigh, she removed her hands and opened her eyes. She turned quickly as her phone started buzzing on her bed. She picked it up and opened her messages.

_Waiting outside – N_

Dani walked to her window and looked down to see her friend Natasha there, her hands buried deep in the pockets of her worn out leather jacket. She looked up and offered Dani a bored wave. Dani stepped away from the window and moved to her dresser, opening the top drawer. She dragged out a long-sleeved black shirt and pulled it over her head. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and frowned at the small space between her thighs, before she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and pulled it over her small frame. She grabbed her bracelets off her dresser and dragged them over her thin wrists. Finally satisfied with her outfit she tied her black converse and walked into the living room of her and her mom's apartment.

"I'm going out," she called. Her mom responded with a quiet hum from her place on the sofa. Rolling her eyes, Dani ran her slim fingers through her electric blue hair and grabbed her backpack from the floor. She yelled a goodbye to her mom and slammed the door shut behind her as she stepped into the unheated hallway.

* * *

"Quinn," Santana panted, jogging behind the blonde, "slow down!"

Quinn looked over her shoulder and smirked as she saw the other girl falling slightly behind. She slowed down before coming to a full stop in front of a park bench. Santana quickly came to stand by her side, resting her hands on her knees as she stared at Quinn in disbelief.

"How are you not dying?" she asked. Quinn laughed lightly at the question. She was only a little out of breath from their run.

"That's the reason I'm captain and you're not San," she smirked.

"No it's not," Santana answered with a roll of her eyes, "you're captain because Coach Sylvester is convinced I got a boobjob."

"Keep telling yourself that," Quinn replied quietly as she stretched her leg against the bench.

"Can we stop now?" Santana whined, "I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?" Quinn countered happily, continuing before she had a chance to protest, "but sure. Let's go to McD so you can completely cancel out your workout."

"Don't judge me, I'm weak," Santana grinned as she threw her hands up in defeat. She grabbed her friend by the arm and started dragging her towards the entrance of the park. Quinn allowed herself to be dragged, secretly happy that Santana had stopped their run. As they neared the street at the edge of the park, they spotted a familiar pair of faces. The skanks, Sheila and Mack were standing at the entrance to Lima's only McDonalds.

"Do they not have better places to go?" Santana sighed, wrinkling her nose in disgust as Sheila took a particularly long suck on her cigarette.

"I doubt it," Quinn answered with a shrug, "it's not like they go to school or anything."

As the girls walked closer another pair of girls joined Sheila and Mack who passed a cigarette to each of them. Santana stopped in her tracks as she got a closer look at the two. One was tall and had short, platinum blonde hair. She had a terrible posture and when she laughed at something Mack had said she could clearly she that her teeth were a sickening yellow. However, it was the shorter one that really caught her attention. She had long, wild, blue hair that popped out between the others dull haircuts. Her body was small and excessively skinny in Santana's eyes.

"Who is that?" she asked Quinn curiously, her eyes never leaving the other girl. Quinn turned her head to look in the direction Santana was staring. She frowned as she tried to remember everything that she had been told about the skanks.

"Well uhm, the tall one is called Natasha and I think the blue haired one's Dani," she said thoughtfully, "she would've been in her senior year but she dropped out after freshman year."

"Why?" Santana frowned.

"I don't know, it's not like we're best friends," Quinn sighed as she grabbed the other girl by the arm, "don't think too much about it, it's not like you're going to befriend her."

"I know, sorry," Santana agreed as she reluctantly removed her eyes from Dani, "she's way too skinny."

"You're skinny too," Quinn commented. She was growing tired of the conversation and just wanted to go eat something.

"Yeah, but not that skinny," Santana argued as she started walking towards the restaurant, "and she's not a Cheerio so she doesn't really have a reason to be so skinny, does she?"

"How would I know San?" Quinn said, sighing deeply in frustration, "let's just go eat now."¨

"Geez Quinnie, calm down," the latina teased, "weren't you the one who wanted to continue running? What changed your mind? The delicious smell of fried potatoes? The way your feet stick to the floor when you walk inside?"

"Shut up San," Quinn replied quickly, laughing slightly at her friend's antics, "but now that you mention it, it might have been the potatoes."

"Oh yeah? They do have a certain something about them that just reels you in," Santana laughed. They stepped into the restaurant side by side, their feet sticking slightly to the greasy floor just as Santana had predicted. They went to order and Santana ordered a box of twenty nuggets, ignoring the snarky comments from Quinn who settled for a vanilla milkshake.

"How do you live on that?" Santana asked her as they sat down in a far of corner.

"I don't Santana," Quinn explained with a roll of her eyes, "I eat cereal for breakfast, fruit salad for lunch and whatever my parents serve for dinner. It's not as if I don't eat at all. We can't all have a grandmother who fills us with delicious foods every single day."

"You got that right Q, my abuela does make some mean food," Santana grinned. She thought Quinn was skinny buy it was nothing compared to the blue haired girl outside. The caring side of Santana invaded her mind and kept telling her that she should go give her some nuggets, while her logical side told her that she was a complete stranger and it wasn't her place to worry. In the end, Santana decided to just ignore the feelings and enjoy the rest of her meal. Blue haired strangers could wait for another day.


End file.
